deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede Vs Tails
King Dedede Vs Tails is a What-if? Death Battle owned by Joshbry23. Vrokorta assisted with research. 'Description ' On earth or sky, these two will be their for their friends no matter how tough the situation may be, but who shall emerge victorious? 'Interlude' Wiz: Kirby and Sonic are great heroes, both going against unbelievable odds, and defeating foes that no ordinary hero could beat. Boomstick: But with every hero comes an ally, or someone to help out with things you can't do on your own. Wiz: King Dedede, the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland. Boomstick: And Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's best pal and two-tailed genius. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. 'King Dedede' (Cues https://youtu.be/uuttw-Fk27w) Wiz: The land of Dreamland, a place inhabited by creatures such as Cappies, Waddle Doos and Dees, and the lands famous hero known as Kirby, a small pink creature who landed on Dreamland long ago and has ever since saved it from various disasters such as Meta Knight, Marx, & Magolor. Boomstick: And who can forget Kirby's main royal rival, King Pingu. Wiz: I think you mean Dedede Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh sorry, I've been spending too much time watching that show, pure nightmare fuel I tell ya. Wiz: Right... anyways, King Dedede is a large anthropomorphic penguin with a red and white robe carrying a large hammer or mallet however you want to describe it. He is known as the ruler of Dreamland, although not many people seem to treat him that way. Boomstick: Yeah, a he's not much of a king, and people don't really see him that way. But if there's one thing we can all agree on, it's that he is pure PERFECTION, but jokes aside this greedy penguin once stole ALL the food in Dreamland in one night. I might add it's Pit's worst nightmare. Wiz: Let's not forget how he's tried countless times to try & get rid of Kirby. The whole rivalry between the two started when Kirby foiled his scheme of stealing all the food, but Dedede has grown towards the pink ball overtime, & he even assists him on most adventures. Boomstick: And with all those adventures with the star warrior, Dedede has shown he's no pushover. Wiz: Yes, Dedede has shown he is a powerhouse through his adventures with Kirby. He possesses superhuman strength, durability, & stamina similar to Kirby, and carries around a large arsenal of weapons such as giant robots, a ninja sword, a whole set of different bombs, Gordos. Boomstick: And who can forget his main weapon, a hammer. It may look like some ordinary wooden hammer, but that thing can do a whole lot of cool stuff, such as smash foes into the ground with ease, be tossed and explode on contact with anything, or come back like a boomerang and create mini shock waves if he isn't too badly damaged. Wiz: And not just that, he can charge up energy into the hammer to unleash a beam that cuts like a knife, and he can ignite his hammer at will to perform a powerful hammer swing and burn obstacles. And it doesn't stop there, he also carries around the "new Dedede hammer", which is much stronger and allows him to shoot missiles and acts as a flamethrower. But out of all these, his strongest hammer yet has to be the star rod hammer, a hammer forged by the Fountain of Dreams. Boomstick: This hammer is much better than anything else Dedede carries around. It can do all types of attack,s like let out bursts of energy, create large explosions on impact, and slam it down at speeds that would be difficult to escape. The hammer also affects Dedede, making his super jump attack even faster and harder to dodge and increases his size. Wiz: The hammer can also shoot out key-chains that block the view of whoever it hits. Boomstick: Now all this may sound like Dedede relies more on heavy weaponry, but he's pretty tough without even without them, he can prefrom the super Dedede jump which allows him to jump high in the air and land back down with enough force to create shockwaves and you would have to be pretty strong to swing a giant hammer around like it's nothing Wiz: And his strenght doesnt just stop there he is strong enough to lift up blocky a very large stone golem and he can effortlesly smash trough volcanic rock, stone pillars, a large boulder and metal doors, he also has the strength to level a skyscraper with one swing and can K.O kirby with one full swing of his hammer. He's also really durable tanking hits from kirby daily withstanding a planet sized blast without any scratches getting shot out of cannons into solid rock and survived getting hit by several lazers that grounded down the Halberd. He is alos very fast keeping up with foes that can move at speeds of light and can keep up with the warpstar Boomstick: Geez for a obese lazy penguin he sure is tough and i thought he just sits down and eats chips and watches his own cartoons, just like my father. Wiz: While it is true Dedede is a tough character he's not Perfect. Boomstick: Uh i think the Dedede fans would argue against that. Wiz: Well its true Dedede is tough but he lacks actual hand to hand combat and realies more on weapons and he's also very clumsy and he's also not very smart leaving him open to things likemind control seeing as hes been possessed many times. 'Tails' 'Pre-Death Battle' 'DEATH BATTLE!' 'Conclusion' ' ' Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Vrokorta